With the advent of more and more computer controlled devices, it has become desirable to provide a pressure transducer operable to receive a computer's digital type input signals and to operate in accordance therewith to provide an analog pressure output of magnitude determined by the digital input. While it is, of course, possible to alter the digital input signals with an electrical digital-to-analog converter to produce an analog signal, this requires additional electronics that adds to the cost and does not produce a wholly satisfactory result.